


The Ocean Was Made For This Sole Purpose

by natasha_alianovna_romanoff



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beach Day, Gen, Kitty fluff, M/M, NOTHING HAPPENS THO, blackthorn family - Freeform, its so hard to tag these characters, just cuteness, they all have 100 names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasha_alianovna_romanoff/pseuds/natasha_alianovna_romanoff
Summary: The residents of the LA institute decide to spend a day at the beach, and Kit seems determined to make sure Ty has a good time. Only maybe Ty doesn't need much to enjoy himself, and rather likes the quiet.Set some time between LM and LoS when everyone is happy.





	The Ocean Was Made For This Sole Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago after I saw two brothers sharing a beach chair and singing together quietly. It melted my heart so I twisted it to be about Kitty and it ended up completely differently but I still quite like it. Hope you enjoy!!

“I don’t really feel like swimming”

“It’s the ocean, Ty. You don’t _swim_ in the ocean; you jump over the waves and laugh when others fall.”

Ty sent a quick questioning look at the blond boy next to him. “Jules says it’s rude to laugh at others’ misfortune.”

“Well yes, usually, but the ocean was _made_ for this sole purpose: so you, Tiberius Blackthorn, could laugh at me, Christopher Herondale.”

Kit sat down on the beach chair with a dramatic flourish, and Ty joined him a second later. The end of the chair they sat on wasn’t very big and their legs pressed together.

“I don’t know if that’s your interpretation of the butterfly effect, but I’m not sure that’s exactly right, Kit. The ocean wasn’t really created for us. You see it just really applies to your own life, although one could argue that without ocean there would be no life so no us. But really the ocean wasn’t created for any specific purpose…”

Cradling his head in his hands, Kit was content just to listen. Ty’s carefully sculpted features were all sharp angles and rapid animation. His eyes sparkled as stars as he explained the universe, and Kit was struck by how maybe Ty knew all this because of something _more. More_ as in maybe he contained the universe in his body: stars in his eyes, pale fluttering hands like shooting stars (“Meteors, actually”) and the thoughts in his brain whizzing around like the solar system. But much faster, obviously.

When Ty finished talking, Kit slowly returned back to earth from his trip among the stars. Kit reached out a hand to squeeze the other boys hand to convey he understood, and to ground himself. Apparently it was easy to get lost in the universe.

“Okay, so the ocean wasn’t made for us, but our whole lives _have_ led up to this. That’s what you’re saying, right? So why not make it something special?”

Ty searched his face with an intense gaze. “Like what? It’s just the beach, we come here all the time.”

Kit swallowed. “Just come into the ocean with me?” he answered, after racking his brain for any activity Ty would enjoy. “We can catch fish or search for crabs.”

Black hair disheveling even further, Ty shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I hate the ocean. Not like Emma – she has reason to. I just hate the feeling of coming out of the water. All the salt that sticks to you, I hate it. It makes me want to scream. And then the sand…”

“It’s okay, we don’t have to.”

“You should go though. I was meaning to read anyway.” Kit knew he meant it, because Ty did not see the point in lying. Ty was already putting in his earphones and had a book out of his bag before Kit even stood up. By the time Livvy shouted his name, waving frantically from on a surfboard as he threw off his shirt, Ty was lying comfortably in the chair.

Stepping towards the ocean, Kit lost himself in the Blakthorns and the picture perfect scene lying in front of him undisturbed. Emma and Cristina were on the beach, lying on colourful towels a safe distance from the ocean, talking and giggling softly. If not for their perfectly visible marks and clearly muscled build they would have been any two girls escaping to the beach for an afternoon, away from the heat. Right ahead of him was the ocean. Tavvy stood with just his feet touching the water, edging forward when waves resided and then running from them giggling a half second later. Livvy was next, having just caught a wave and now peddling her board back deeper into the water. Spotting Kit, she shot him a toothy grin and waved him over. Furthest were Julian and Dru, who was struggling to get onto a board Jules was holding steady for her. She seemed to be grumbling and Jules laughed as she pushed herself up on wobbly legs.

Answering Livvy’s grin, he dove in.

* * *

When Kit finally crawled out of the ocean, exhausted, he headed straight for Ty, still lying in the chair, where he had left his towel. Ty was no longer reading but humming along to whatever was playing on his phone with his eyes closed. They stayed closed while Kit dried himself, but when he reached for the bottled water with sudden inspiration they flew open, wide with curiosity.

“What are you doing? It’s too warm to drink.”

Gently soaking a corner of his towel, Kit explained: “Getting rid of the salt so I can sit next to you again.”

The only reply was a startled exclamation as Kit sat and then promptly fell back to lie next to Ty. There really wasn’t room for him as Ty was trying to point out, but Kit turned on his side to save space. He was still pressed against Ty everywhere he could feel, and it was a little uncomfortable, but Kit stayed still. He needed a rest.

Unfortunately, Ty was still trying to talk reason into his ear.

“No, Ty, I didn’t notice. I thought this was a king-sized bed!” There was a surprised silence. “Sorry, I get sarcastic when I’m nervous. Or tired. I’m exhausted. So hush. Please let me sleep.”

When Ty started to get up to make place, Kit stopped him.

“You didn’t really look comfortable. You had this pained expression. Livvy says it’s better to leave someone alone if they look like that.”

“No, no. I just felt so bad for snapping at you. Stay, Ty. Who else would save me from the demons while I’m sleeping then?”

Laying back down Ty mumbled something about being only a few meters away, but Kit ignored him. Instead he got comfortable. He really was tired; too tired to care about appearances or what anything might mean. He just knew Ty’s touch was grounding, real, safe, as he settled his head on the other boy’s chest.

Despite his back being used a bookstand, Kit fell asleep to soft humming, gentle rustling pages, and the rhythmic beat of a heart. It was the sound of all the lullabies he’d never had as a kid, full of comfort and promises of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I would love to hear from you in the comments, and if you have any prompts or ideas you can leave those there too.  
> Come talk to me on my tumblr! @justafangirlwithideas for TSC


End file.
